


Trobed Oneshots

by that1bifangirl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, if i feel like it, it's about the yearning babey, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1bifangirl/pseuds/that1bifangirl
Summary: just a collection of short trobed drabble, mostly fluff, sometimes angst
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Trobed Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> takes place sometime in s1, after the boys had a movie night watching kickpuncher together. also most of these will probably be based on real life interactions i have, bc i don't know how to process emotions in a healthy way :D

After Spanish class ended, Troy caught up with Abed in the hall. 

"Dude, I still can't stop thinking about the ending of Kickpuncher," Troy said, keeping pace with Abed.

"I know," Abed replied. "The plot twist was so well done."

"Right!? Sorry for spilling my popcorn on you at that part, by the way. Hey, so uhh, I was wondering, would you want to do another movie night?" Troy rushed out. "I rented the sequel. It's supposed to have 30% more kicks than the last movie. And the love interest is a superhero in this one too. I thought it might be cool for us to watch together again."

Abed smiled softly. "Of course. I had a really good time. It was really fun to have someone to watch with. I'd love to."

"Oh! Really? Cool! When are you free? Do you want to do tonight? Say, 7? I can order a pizza," Troy responded, flustered. He shrugged, trying to look casual. "Or, y'know, whenever you're free. I'm free pretty much whenever."

"Tonight works. I can bring a bag of Let's. I'm looking forward to it." Abed stopped outside of a door and turned to face Troy. "This is my class. I'll see you tonight? My place?" 

Troy nodded eagerly. "Yes! I'll see you then!" He watched Abed walk into a classroom and made his way to the study room, sitting down on a couch. Troy took the DVD he had stashed in his backpack out and beamed at it.

"He had a good tiiiime," he softly sang to himself, clutching it to his chest. "He's looking foooorward to ittttt..."

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so bad it's literally 3 am. was this a real life encounter i had with my crush earlier that i don't have the capacity to process unless i write about it happening to sitcom characters? that's between me and god. thank you so much for reading, if you have any comments please leave one bc they make my day!!


End file.
